Movie Night
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Chase and Spike are watching a movie when they think no one's home. When someone catches them, what will they do? Sequel to Ice Cream Battle.


**Here's the last installment of my Spase series. Okay, it'll be the last one unless Andi manages to convince me to write more. God I hope not. Okay, so I don't own Lab Rats and I don't own Tangled. Now that we've got that covered, enjoy **_**Movie Night**_**.**

* * *

Movie Night

Chase turned the DVD player on and popped in the disk. He'd heard about this movie before, but this was the first time he'd gotten around to watching it. Yeah, so maybe it was a little kid's movie, but he didn't really care. It was supposed to be funny.

Chase sat down on the couch in the living room and started to watch Tangled.

He knew it was a rendition of the Rapunzel story, a silly fairy tale, but he was honestly curious as to what made this one different. Chase didn't notice someone walking into the living room and staring at him with a repulsed look on their face.

Spike looked at Chase, wondering why on earth his twin/boyfriend (yeah, his life was just that confusing) was watching a little kid's movie. Then again, Chase had to be the third weirdest person Spike knew, the first being Adam and the second being Principal Perry. But instead of calling him out on it, Spike decided he'd sit down beside Chase and see if the movie was any good.

"Oh, hey Spike," Chase grinned as the other teen sat down beside him.

"Hey Chase. What _are_ you watching?" Spike asked, trying hard not to be rude but sounding it anyway.

"Tangled," Chase explained. "It's supposed to be funny."

Chase was proven right a few seconds later as the main character hit another with a frying pan and knocked them out. Even Spike started laughing, coming up with ideas of how to get back at Adam for the elder's latest prank. The less said about it, the better.

As the movie progressed, Chase unconsciously scooted closer and closer to Spike. By the time the main conflict was resolved –Rapunzel finally got to see the 'floating lights' up close –he was almost snuggling up to Spike. Spike didn't mind though. Everyone else was out for the afternoon –well, Mr. Davenport was working on one of his inventions in the lab, so he wouldn't be up in the rest of the house for hours –so they pretty much had the whole house to their selves.

Until of course the elevator doors opened to reveal Donald Davenport walking toward them.

Neither Chase nor Spike noticed the thirty-something year old man walking into the kitchen, so they didn't move away from each other. Mr. Davenport grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator and started to take a drink before happening to look over and see his sons.

Admittedly, it _was_ an impressive spit-take.

"Wha?" Davenport managed, grabbing the boys' attention. They immediately scooted away from each other, though they both knew it was pointless. They had been caught.

"Um, hey Mr. Davenport," Chase tried.

"Hi," Mr. Davenport said weakly. "Do either of you want to explain to me why you were cuddling?"

"Cuddling?" Spike scoffed. "Dudes do not cuddle with other dudes."

"Then what were you two doing, because to me, it looked exactly like two teenage boys cuddling," Davenport said while aiming a glare at the two of them.

"Well," Spike began before Chase blurted out the one thing they had both been trying to keep a secret for weeks now.

"We're sort of dating," the bionic genius said quickly.

Mr. Davenport froze. Did he just hear right? Chase and Spike were dating? No, he didn't just hear that. There was no way he just heard Chase say he was dating Spike. But Davenport had to make sure he was hearing things.

"You're what?"

"We're kind of sort of in a relationship," Chase admitted. "We didn't want to tell you because . . . well, because we were afraid you'd act like this."

"Freaking the heck out," Spike explained.

". . . Right . . . And by any chance were you two on a date when Tasha and I ran into you in the ice cream shop?" Davenport asked.

"Maybe," Spike said. "In my defense, Chase followed me. I was heading there alone."

"I only followed you because I was bored," Chase defended himself since it was obvious Spike wasn't going to. Some boyfriend he was.

"Okaaay," Davenport said. "Um, right, well this is awkward."

"Agreed," the boys said in unison.

Silence descended over the small group just as the credits of the movie started rolling. The film had been completely forgotten by this point, so Chase didn't bother turning of the TV. How was this going to go down? Would Mr. Davenport ship one of them off to Facility X or somewhere like it? They were understandably worried by this point. Of course, nothing could prepare them for what their father-figure said next.

"I owe Tasha twenty bucks," he announced.

"What?"

When asked later, neither boy would be able to tell who had said that.

"Tasha told me you two had been on a date," Mr. Davenport explained. "And I told her there was no way you two were in that kind of a relationship. We bet twenty bucks that we were right and I lost."

"Are you mad?" Chase asked worriedly.

Mr. Davenport shook his head. "I'm not mad so much as surprised," he admitted. "You two have been dating for weeks and you didn't tell me."

"And if you had been in our position you would've done the exact same thing," Spike guessed.

Davenport considered it before realizing that Spike was right. If he had been in a strange relationship with his twin brother he would've kept it a secret from everyone. But then again, he would've told his parents eventually. So why hadn't the boys?

"Why didn't you tell me before? I wouldn't have gotten mad."

The boys looked at him like he was an idiot. "Really Mr. D?" Spike said. "You really have to ask why we didn't tell you?"

"What Spike means is that we weren't sure if you'd ship one of us off to one of your off-shore facilities like you did with Douglas," Chase explained. "You're really not mad?"

"Nope," Mr. Davenport assured his second-to-youngest son. "But I'm still a bit miffed that you didn't tell me."

"You'll get over it," Spike smirked.

"Spike!" Chase scolded him.

After a long talk about 'safe relationships' and 'what not to do with your dating partner' along with a few less than ideal topics of conversation, Mr. Davenport let Chase and Spike go back to their movie night. There were no more secrets getting in the way of the family, but there was still a long talk ahead of the two boys with Tasha. That wasn't going to be pleasant.

But Chase and Spike didn't care. They were just glad that Mr. Davenport wasn't upset with them. And they were still together, which was really all that counted anyway.

* * *

**And this has been the third and (maybe) final Spase oneshot! Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
